The VeggieTales: Christmas Spectacular
The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! is the twelfth episode of VeggieTales. and it was a VeggieTales television special of the series. It originally aired on Ion Television (formerly Pax TV) in 1998, 1999, and 2000. Episode Guide Previous episode: The End of Silliness? Next episode: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Plot The special took place on a big stage where the Veggies have ostensibly booked time with a major network to air a special film as part for the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! However, one big problem becomes almost immediately clear - Larry the Cucumber can't find the film. Given this discouraging news, the Veggies attempt to fill the time with a variety of musical performances. First up is Junior Asparagus who is being uplinked by satellite live from the Holy Lands. He sings the song "While By My Sheep" surrounded by a flock of sheep that bleat along with the melody. When the satellite uplink is lost, the Veggies continue to scramble while Pa Grape attempts to buy time with the network, which is threatening to pull the plug on the production. Next up is "Silly Songs With Larry" where Larry sings "Oh Santa". The third musical number features Archibald Asparagus singing a German folk song, "Ring, Little Bells", while ringing some bells. Larry joins in, but as the song ends the Veggies learn that the network is about to pull the plug. Fortunately, the film reel is found by Jimmy and the feature The Toy That Saved Christmas is shown. Bob and Larry get news from Pa Grape: the Network loves the film about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. They are surprised that the network really missed the whole show. At least the people in the crowd watched it, didn't they? They wish them a Merry Christmas! Characters * Bob the Tomato as Winter * Larry the Cucumber as Winter * Junior Asparagus as Holy Land Winter * Laura Carrot as Winter * Lenny Carrot as White & Red Hat Winter * Percy Pea debut * Li'l Pea debut * Buzz Saw Louie debut * Annie debut * Grandpa George Scallion as Herself * Wally P Mr. Nezzer as Herself * Mr. Lunt as Little Elf Helper * Mom Asparagus debut * Dad Asparagus debut * Baby Lou debut * Mom and Dad Carrot debut * Mom and Dad Pea debut * The Penguins debut * Scallion #1 as The Bank Robber * The Peach from the IRS As Himself * Jimmy Gourd as Stage Crew * Jerry Gourd as Stage Crew * Alfred Archibald Asparagus As Himself * Pa Grape In VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular * A Teddy Bear * Sheep As Himself Fun Facts Trivia * This is included on the DVD releases of The Toy That Saved Christmas and both the VHS and DVD releases of Holiday Double Feature. * The clips that were included in the introduction for each of the character were: ** Bob the Tomato (Madame Blueberry) ** Larry the Cucumber (His Cheeseburger) ** Junior Asparagus (Dave and the Giant Pickle) ** Jerry Gourd and Jimmy Gourd (Josh and the Big Wall) ** The French Peas (Josh and the Big Wall) ** Archibald Asparagus (The End of Silliness?) ** Pa Grape (The Yodeling Veteranarian of the Alps ) ** Laura Carrot (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) ** The Peach (Oh Santa!) ** Mr. Nezzer (Rack, Shack and Benny) Remarks * The intro states that the French Peas are in the special, but they never appear in any of the segments. ** On a similar note, both George and Mr. Lunt are strangely absent, despite the fact the were involved with the main story. * The credits were missing when this was included on the DVD releases of The Toy That Saved Christmas, possibly because they were already included in the episode itself in the main title of the DVD. However, Holiday Double Feature has the special with the credits. * Despite the network saying they'll change the program in five minutes, they never actually did. They just added a few more minutes until ring little bells was done. * The scream that Bob lets out when Larry states that he can't find the film subliminaly says "yeah". ** The same scream clip is also played after when Pa Grape asks why isn't the film being played in response. * This is the first time VeggieTales was on TV. However, it is just a special and not the actual show. The actual show will be seen 8 years later on TV when Qubo launches. * Laura Carrot’s name is mistakenly mentioned as Laura '''The '''Carrot. Goofs * When Pa turns in some shots, you can see a bit of the special's logo on the side of his hat. This is possibly due to the textures. Real-World References * Vanna White is the hostess of Wheel of Fortune. * Bonanza was a television series.